Wizard Love On Deck
by The Unwritten Word
Summary: A story about a boy who falls in love. Contains scenes of a sexual nature plus SLASH.


**Wizard Love on Deck**

**BEWARE: Contains scenes of a sexual nature.**

Strolling into the ships lobby, Harry had finally boarded the SS Tipton. After two years and fifty six attempts, he had finally persuaded his parents to let him go on Tipton Teen Cruise which he had dreamed about ever since the liner first set sail.

Harry was just an average seventeen year old, down to earth, care free but at times, rather mischievous. He did enjoy getting up to no good, ceasing the opportunity to cause of bit of trouble was right up his street. Running his fingers through his short brown, he breathed in deeply inhaling the fresh sea air. There really was nothing like it.

Standing by the check in desk, Harry scanned the room with his dark brown eyes, spotting the luggage cart across the room. But something else also caught his eye. Lent up against the gold railing of the cart was a dark haired teen, a few years younger than Harry himself. His wavy brown hair shadowed his forehead but his smooth olive skin shimmered in the sunlight that radiated from the glass dome above.

Harry rolled his cart across the room and approached the young lad nervously. "Hi." Harry interjected, slightly startling the boy causing him to stumble. The two looked at each cautiously. "Can I leave my case here?" Harry asked.

"Sure, I guess that's what this thing is for. Other than racing of course." The olive skinned boy joked, he took one of Harry's bags and placed it on the luggage cart.

"Names Harry, I've just boarded." Harry replied, extending his hand.

"Max, Max Russo. It's nice to meet another newbie, got to admit I'm bit freaked by all these new people. Bit worried I'll make a knob out of myself, you know." The boy, Max admitted.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Harry said, bending down to pick up his biggest case. Max titled his head to check out Harry's ass before helping him carry the case onto the cart. "So what do you do for fun around here?" Harry questioned, giving a small grin.

"Well...I've some cool stuff in my room if you wanna come look." Max expressed, also smiling cheekily.

"Sure, why not." Harry replied.

Minutes later, they had arrived, now at on Max's bed. Harry could feel the tension between them but he was nervous, after all, Max was about three years younger than him, could he just be reading the situation all wrong.

"You seen anyone you like, I mean like like..." Max asked, running his hands nervously down his legs as if he was trying to warm them up.

"I haven't really been on long enough." Harry teased, he looked down to see a bulge starting to form on Max's crutch, maybe he was doing more than warming his legs up.

"Right, of course." Max replied, not quite knowing how to respond. He was speechless, he had felt this way before. Attracted to another guy, let alone one much older than he was.

"Fuck it..." Harry cursed and reached it to kiss Max passionately on the lips. Max ran his hands round the back of Harrys neck, he was so turned on right now he felt like he was going to explode.

Harry ran his hands down Maxs back and his swirled his tounge around the inside of Maxs mouth. It felt so right and he just couldn't wait to experiment some more. Despite his confidence, Harry had never done anything with anyone, boy or girl.

Max slowly pulled off Harry's top, he slipped out of Harry's mouth and looked down at the naked chest that was before him. It was so perfectly toned, paler than his own chest and much more muscular. He ran his hands down his chest and slowly started to rub Harry's nipple.

They make hard quickly and so did Harry's cock, it tore through the buttoned slit in his boxer shorts but was blocked by the skinny jeans he was wearing. Harry grabbed at Max's shirt and literally tore it off of him.

Max has started kissing Harry's chest, he had never done anything like this before but he just felt in control. He then felt his short untighten as Harry unbuttoned and unzipped them, he stood and let both that his briefs fall to the floor.

Now stood before Harry completely naked, his cock bumped into Harry's nose, he shiver ran up his spine. Little hairs were dotted around his cock and balls, puberty hadn't quite been completed. Unlike Harry.

Harry slowly slipped out of his jeans, his cock popped through the slit in his boxers. Max's cock was inches from his face. Instinct took over and soon enough, Harry was feasting on Max's cock. Sucking and slurping at it he rubbed his lovers ass cheeks.

Max was in heaven, he felt the hot saliva wrap around his young cock and slowly starting thrusting his hips drawing his member in and out of Harry's mouth. He grabbed for Harry's eight inch cock and started to rub it gently. Pubic hair pushed through the gap in Harry's boxers like a wild forest waiting to escape. "Oo Harry...oh yes!" Max squealed.

Harry continued to bob Max's dark cock in an out of his mouth, licking the precum from underneath his head. He popped a finger in his mouth before slowly and carefully wriggling it into Max's ass.

Max maneuvered himself on top of Harry and lay above his massive cock. He pulled down his boxers and rapidly started licking up and down his cock, tasting the beads of sweat around his balls. It tasted better than his own had ever smelt. He felt a prick as Harry's finger enter his asshole but he couldn't resist, he pushed himself down on his finger and groaned.

Harry forced his own cock into Max's mouth, he felt the heat of his mouth and the texture of his tongue on his cock, he dropped a few drops of salty precum into his mouth.

Max couldn't hold it any longer. He tightened his hips and allowed his juices to flow.

Harry felt Max tighten around his finger and groaned as Max took his cock deep into his mouth, he felt the back of his throat on the now bare head of his cock.

Max exploded into Harry's mouth and shot a splurge of cum into the back of his mouth.

Harry enjoyed the salty taste of Max's cum. "Oh Maxy!" Harry screamed with delight, it came out muffled by the cock and cum.

Max started to go flaccid but the large cock still remained in his mouth, not yet reached it's climax. But as Max's salty cum dribbled down his throat, Harry cummed too in a massive climax.

They then both sighed in pleasure as they threw themselves, top to tail, onto the bed they were lay on. Smiles across there faces, their legs touching one anothers, their hands sat on top of each others. Harry's boxers hung, hooked to the end of his big toe; clothing littered the floor. But two feet stood at the door, directed towards the boys.

"Oh my god!"

* * *

Who has caught the boys, you decide. Choose between Alex, Cody, Justin, Bailey or Zack.

Please review and vote. x


End file.
